Basil's Sesame Street News Flash
Basil's Sesame Street News Flash is a different spoof of Sesame Street News Flash (1971-2002) (from Sesame Street (since 1969)) Cast: *Kermit the Frog - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) (B. Ingham) *Kermit the Frog's extra - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) (S. Pollatschek) *Pig #1 - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) (E. Jacobson) (Grover's voice) *Pig #2 - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) (R. Paulsen) (Gusto Gummi's voice) *Pig #3 - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) (J. Fielder) *George Washington (young) - Cavin (Gummi Bears) (R. Williams) *Augustine Washington - Gregor (Gummi Bears) (T. Ravenscroft) Transcript: Children's Zoo: :Announcer: "We take you now to Basil and Olivia with another fast breaking-news story." :Piglets: "(squealing)" :Basil: "Uh, uh, okay, okay, okay. How about this one? What did 1 goat say to the other goat?" :Piglets: "(squealing 'what')" :Basil: "Butt out." :Piglets: "(squealing-laughter)" :Basil: "(chuckles)" :Olivia: "(giggles)" :Basil: "And what did the elk say to the doe?" :Piglets: "(squealing 'what')" :Basil: "I love you deerly." :Piglets: "(squealing-laughter)" :Basil: "(chuckles)" :Olivia: "(giggles)" :Basil: "Oh, oh, hi ho Basil here." :Olivia: "And Olivia Flaversham." :Basil: "And today we're speaking to you from the Children's Zoo, where people come to see and pet the friendly animals." :Olivia: "Now our today's question is, 'What's your favorite animal at the Children's Zoo to watch?'." :Basil: "And so we'll just ask that right now. Excuse me, what's your favorite animal to watch?" :Unnamed Purple Boy: "Uhhh, my favorite animal. Oh, yeah. I know what that is. I like the pi- What's it called? The p- Oh, yeah! Pony!" :Piglets: "(groaning)" :Basil: "I see and why's that?" :Purple Boy: "I like the pony because they gallop around You know, like little horses that gallop around (Piglets gallop) I also like that you can ride on their backs. (Piglets stack up) I also like cows." :Piglets: "(groaning, while collapsing)" :Purple Boy: "Yeah." :Piglet #1 (Piglet): "Well, whaddabout piglets? Doesn't anyone like to watch piglets?" :Purple Boy: "Piglets? I love piglets!" :Piglets: "You do?" :Purple Boy: :Piglet #3 (Piglet): "Well, why do you love them?" :Purple Boy: "Well, I like their lines around their wastes. Oh, like that, that and that." :Piglet #1: "Yeah, well, whaddabout their color?" :Purple Boy: "Oh, they're good pink." :Piglet #1: "Well, how about this? (squeals loudly)" :Piglets: "(all squeal loudly together)" :Purple Boy: "OH, THAT'S MY FAVORITE PART! I LIKE THE WAY THEY SQUEAL!" :Basil: "Thank you very much." :Olivia: "Yeah, thanks." :Basil: "Well, this has been Basil..." :Olivia: "And Olivia Flaversham, with the today's question..." :Piglet #1: "Hey, hey. Arentcha guys gonna ask us the question?" :Basil: "Sure." :Olivia: "Yeah, what's your favorite animal to watch?" :Piglet #1: "Rodents." :Basil and Olivia: "(confused) Rodents?" :Piglet #2 (Piglet): "Yeah, because they're brown and they have teeth and they say squeak." :Basil: "Well, this is Basil." :Olivia: "And Olivia Flaversham, returning you now..." :Piglet #1: "Hey, Basil? Can you say squeak for a bit. For my bros?" :Olivia: "And me too?" :Basil: "Sure. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak." :Piglet #1: "Look, brothers." :Olivia: "I'm impressed." :Basil: "Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak." Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street News Flash TV Spoofs